


Oops

by Setcheti



Series: Adventures in Baby-Making [1]
Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-11
Updated: 2013-11-11
Packaged: 2018-01-01 04:04:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1040127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Setcheti/pseuds/Setcheti
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The title says it all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oops

**Author's Note:**

> I woke up this morning with this story in my head, almost exactly as it's written here. I don't know why, I don't know where it came from, and it's definitely not part of the Scientific Rescuing universe (yeah, that's a universe). It's also very short, and I left off a content warning because if I'd put the warning on it would have spoiled the surprise.
> 
> I don't know if there will be more of this. It could be a one-off. It could have only happened because the SR AU is in a really heavy place right now and I just needed some cutesy Cecil and Carlos fluff to lighten things up. Or a month from now there could be six of these morphing into some weird AU of their own. I just don't know.

Carlos had been feeling under the weather for a week now, and it was steadily getting worse – he had the flu, or some weird Night Vale-specific virus, he just knew it. He staggered up out of bed and into the bathroom to get sick, again, even though at this point he really didn’t have anything left to get sick with. His stomach still gave it a good try, though.

Once he was sure he was done, he stood back up and cleaned up what little mess he’d made, and then he rinsed his mouth out with mouthwash followed immediately by water, because he’d found out the hard way that the taste of the mouthwash would send him right back to the toilet if he left it in for more than a few seconds.

Why use the mouthwash at all? Because despite what his lover teased him about sometimes, Carlos was _not_ inconsiderate. He was just…absentminded and easily distracted, that was all. And since they’d started living together, he’d been trying really hard to do better at home. He loved Cecil, he didn’t want to disappoint him.

He also really didn’t like being made fun of on the radio, either. Although, to be fair, Cecil hadn’t done that to him in quite a while. They had worked most of the kinks out of their relationship at this point, thankfully.

That still didn’t mean Carlos was going to leave a mess for him to clean up in the bathroom, though. Even though Cecil had said he could.

Carlos turned around to stagger back to bed, and had to grab the doorframe to keep his balance when a wave of vertigo washed over him. A wave of blackness followed it, unfortunately, and he just barely felt his hand slide off the frame. The last thing he heard was something falling in the distance and, even more faintly, Cecil’s voice calling his name.

 

When Carlos opened his eyes again, his lover was sitting next to him, holding his hand. Cecil smiled. “Hey, welcome back,” he said softly.

Carlos frowned. He was laying on their bed, and there was something cool and wet on his forehead – and, in spite of the smile, Cecil looked stressed. “What…”

“You passed out - fainted,” his lover told him, stroking his hair. “Everything’s okay, though. I called Teddy Williams, he made a house call, and he said you’re going to be fine. He also gave you a shot for the nausea, and you have an appointment at the clinic tomorrow to get checked out.”

“The flu?”

“Um, no.” Carlos got worried – Night Vale virus! – and tried to sit up, but Cecil wouldn’t let him. “No, stay…just stay laying down a little bit longer, okay? You don’t have the flu, or a virus, or anything like that.” He got a funny, embarrassed look on his face. “Do you remember about a month ago, when we got…playful in the kitchen and ended up not eating dinner until the next morning?” Carlos smiled broadly; he remembered that incident really, really well. “Okay, I…yeah, that was great! And we’ll definitely do it again sometime. But I, well…what you might not remember is that I forgot to use protection that night, and because of that…” He took a deep breath. “God, I am _so_ sorry, Carlos. You’re sick because you’re carrying my baby.”

And Carlos did the only thing that seemed appropriate, under the circumstances. He fainted again.


End file.
